


Everything Was Quiet

by moderatelypanickedbiromantic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Destiel - Freeform, Heaven, Honeybee - Freeform, Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Second Chance, and i rushed the ending, i dont know where i was trying to go with this, i might fix it later, i really don’t know what this is supposed to be, idea came from a one word prompt and zero sleep, im a sucker for a cliffhanger ending, the ending sucks but whatever, this sucks i know im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/pseuds/moderatelypanickedbiromantic
Summary: Just as Dean and Cas we’re starting to build a relationship together Dean gets fatally wounded on a hunt, and the now human Castiel can’t heal him....





	Everything Was Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Destiel Fresh Hits May prompt: ‘Quiet’  
> Handicap score: 2  
> You can find the challenge on Tumblr @ https://destielfreshhits.tumblr.com/post/184800910313/with-huge-thanks-to-beesandbroomsticks-who

“Dean, no. Don’t you… Don’t you die on me,” Castiel begged. He had Deans shirt clutched between his fingers and he wanted nothing more than to be able to heal Dean like he used to be able to. But that would never happen again. Castiel was human now… And Dean was dying in his arms.

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean managed a weak smile. “S’not your…” Everything was falling out of focus. Dean could barely make out Cas’s blue eyes in the fog that was slowly surrounding everything. The world was fading to black. Falling quiet. “—Fault. Cas, it’s not your fault.”

“Dean!”

Everything fell quiet after that. The world was—at least to Dean Winchester—for a moment completely silent. But slowly everything came back into focus and Dean was standing over his own body watching Castiel desperately try anything to bring him back.

“It’s time to go, Dean,” a voice called from behind him. “End of the line. You’re done.”

Dean turned to come face to face with Death herself. “Bobbi.”

“Time’s up.”

“I can’t just leave him like this…” He gestured wildly to the former angel behind him. “We weren’t… There was so much…”

“He’ll find peace, Dean. And so will you. But your story is done, it’s time to go.” Her voice was firm but gentle and Dean knew there was no going back this time. He’d reached the end of the line.

With one last look to the man he was leaving behind Dean walked side by side with Death as she walked him into the light. And this time as he lost all sense of himself nothing was quiet. The world was abuzz with light, sound, and colour. And just as quick as it all began Dean found himself alone in a meadow. Birdsong played in a loop around him.

He listened to it once. Twice. Three times before he noticed the repetition and he spun around looking for any sign of anything natural. Anything real.

“Most people don’t notice,” a familiar voice cut in a moment before Gabriel came into view. “The loop,” he added when Deans eyebrows shot up in confusion.

“I’m not most people.”

The archangel chuckled. “So the way I see it, you have two options. You can live in your own personal heaven and wait until Castiel gets up here, or you can go back.”

“What do you mean go back?” He couldn’t really go back, could he? Dean wouldn’t let himself hope for even a moment. Not until he had more. There had to be a catch.

“Not as yourself, well not entirely. It’ll still be you, just… not.”

Dean shot the angel a glare that said ‘Cut the crap and give me a straight answer.’

“Reincarnation. It’s rare but it happens. Only a select few get the option and most of them prefer to stay here.”

“Why?”

“Well you’ve seen the world. Not a lot of people are jumping at the chance to go back—“

“No, why offer it to me? What good would it do?”

Gabriel looked at Dean for a long moment before he sighed. “The world is a lot better with you in it. And Cas… he’s a lot better with you in him, too.” The archangel grinned as Deans cheeks turned pink. “No, I’m being completely serious. The world, and my baby bro needs Dean Winchester.”

“It wouldn’t really be me, though.”

“True, but your spirit. Your essence. That would all be there.”

“Okay. Do it. Send me back.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and everything faded to black. And once again the world fell quiet around him. And Dean was sent to live another life. One nothing like his own. He was happy except for the feeling he got on occasion of something missing. Something not quite complete.

It wasn’t until one day when Dean, now James, quite literally ran into a stranger on the street that things began to feel right.

“Dean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I now the ending kinda sucked but I really hope you enjoyed it regardless. Please consider leaving kudos or sharing on your social media if you did. ❤️


End file.
